Rodrigo Briscoletti
Rodrigo Briscoletti (formerly Ludman) is a character in Dragon Quest V. Appearance Rodrigo is a plump, balding, middle-aged man, covered in expensive-looking robes and jewels, to reflect his great wealth. The hair on the sides of his head are pointed up and he has a plump goatee; his face resembles a demon as a result, but this is purely coincidental. Personality Rodrigo is a man of great wealth, who owns the entirety of Ventuno and the island that it is docked on, and he is very well known throughout the town of Mostroferrato where he lives. Despite this, he is a very humble, kindhearted, and charitable soul, who cares more for his family and friends than his own desires. He especially cares for his wife, Romana, and his daughter Nera (whom he mostly refers to as his "precious little bambina"); however he's conflicted over his older daughter, Debora, claiming her spoiled personality will be the death of him. He does love her, but due to her being forceful and self-centered, he believed that she'd never marry. Biography In all versions except for the original, Rodrigo appears alongside Nera (and Debora in the DS and Android versions) in the prologue as the hero and Pankraz are leaving the ship. He is quite kind towards Pankraz and introduces Nera (and notes that Debora runs off before she can be introduced in the DS/Android versions). This is the only time he is seen or mentioned in the first generation. Once the hero arrives in Mostroferrato during the second generation, he confronts Nera and her dog Bingo. He then proceeds to enter the Briscoletti mansion and decides to become one of Nera's suitors. He, along with three other suitors, is then takes to the main room where they meet Rodrigo, who presents the terms of marriage. He is determined that the person to marry Nera will do so using the Circles of Fire and Water as wedding rings, despite Nera's begging him to choose for herself (she doesn't want anyone to get hurt). Once the hero returns with the Circle of Fire, he is overjoyed and begins to like the hero. He then takes the ring and gives the hero a hint as to where the Circle of Water is, as well as access to one of his ships. After the hero returns with the Circle of Water (as well as Bianca), he is again overjoyed and asks Nera if she is okay with this. But then Nera notices Bianca standing next to the hero. She asks whether or not the hero loves her, and before the hero can speak, Rodrigo gets up and announces that the hero will rest that night and come back the next day to make his choice. That night, when the hero cannot sleep, he gets up and heads to the mansion to talk to Rodrigo. Rodrigo reveals that he really likes the hero and will take care of the wedding preparations regardless of whether he chooses Nera or Bianca. The next morning, the hero is summoned to the Briscoletti mansion, where he must make his choice. In the DS and Android remakes, Debora appears before the hero can do so and asserts that he marry her. Rodrigo refers to this as a "fiasco" and the hero is free to make his choice. Amusingly, the hero can propose to Rodrigo, to which he'll reply that he likes the hero, but it's better to choose one of the bachelorettes. After the hero makes his choice, Rodrigo admits to have already started preparations for the ceremony, including invitations, and sends the hero off to Stockenbarrel to retrieve the wedding veil which he ordered. After the hero returns with the veil, the ceremonies start. If Nera or Debora are chosen, he'll inform the hero that the wedding will be held on his Ventuno casino ship, and ask that he Zoom them there (causing the hero to collapse from exhaustion as a result). During the ceremony he'll walk the bride to the altar. Afterwards, the new wife will tell the hero that she wishes to join him on his travels. They walk to the mansion and inform Rodrigo of their decision, to which Rodrigo proposes a test. The newlywed couple are to go to the shrine to the north, look at the pot that is kept there, and report what color it is. Upon completion of this seemingly pointless quest, the couple will have his blessing. They can also open the chests in the mansion to recieve the Zenithian shield and 2000 gold. Later on, he'll send guards to deliver items to the hero: 2000 coins in Helmunaptra, a Flowing dress at Gotha Pass, and some Sacred armour in Hay (the latter is only received in the third generation at night). If Bianca is chosen, the wedding will instead be held at the Mostroferrato church, with Rodrigo assuring the couple that he'll still pay for it. The couple can return to the mansion to receive the shield and gold, but Rodrigo won't make them do any sort of quest, nor will he send any gifts to them. In the third generation, the hero and his children return to Mostroferrato to find Rodrigo talking to his guards. They note how anxious he looks, and follow him to his mansion. When they confront him, he asks them to do him a favor and check on the shrine and report to him what the color is, and says that he hopes it's all just a misunderstanding. Before the party can leave the mansion, however, they are confronted by one of the maids, who tells them how worried she is and that she overheard him reading something that sounded like a diary. The player can find this diary in one of the bookshelves, and it says that one of Rodrigo's ancestors, Rodolfo Briscoletti, sealed up an ancient beast within the jar, and that in a about a century, the jar will turn red and the demon will be free to destroy the world. After the party checks on the jar (it is red now), they find Rodrigo worriedly gazing north atop La Guardia watchtower. He can tell straight away be looking at the hero's face that the jar is red, and tells them that they must prepare for battle. He leaves to prepare himself, and the beast escapes and approaches the tower. After the beast is defeated, the party returns to the mansion, where Rodrigo is overjoyed again; he says "tutti-frutti" a lot and compares the hero to a stale panini (in a good way). If Nera or Debora is in the party, he will acknowledge them for the first time in this generation, as most of his attention is directed towards the hero. He is seen in the ending of the game, and is overjoyed as usual similar to when the hero defeated Bjørn. Other Appearances Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch The Luminary can visit the Briscoletti mansion on the eve of the wedding via the Echo Chamber in the Nintendo Switch version of the game. He will find that all three brides in the mansion has been turned into a copy of himself. Because the hero of the game is away at the moment, the wedding has not fallen to disaster, but the source of the dopplegangers must be dealt with. Rodrigo explains that a monster his great-grandfather Rodolfo sealed away must have gotten loose, and asks the party to slay the monster and undo the curse it must have placed on the household. The maid explains that she heard the creature wants to reinvent itself, which is the tip that it's sulked off to Alltrades Abbey. Once this is dealt with, the potential brides return to normal, and Rodrigo rewards the Luminary with a bar of gold. Additionally, the player can have their own wedding rehearsal with the cast each time they visit henceforth. Dragon Quest Heroes Trivia If the player chooses to marry Nera or Debora, it is later revealed that they are adopted and that they were given to him by a monk. Other languages ja:ルドマン Category:Dragon Quest V NPCs Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber characters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below characters